


lesson planning

by forgetcanon



Series: and love was their savior [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: Atris braces herself.A character piece, taking place shortly before the finale of Telos.





	

Atris couldn’t feel her.

Once, all she had needed to do was close her eyes and listen. The Exile had sounded like strings playing in harmony. She had felt like a warm hand on hers. They were not bonded, not even close, but Atris had felt-

_No_. She had not been important to Tiniat. After all, she had gone to war, hadn’t she? Against the wishes of Atris, of her Master, of the Council. Against the Code to which she’d sworn her life.

And when she’d come back, Atris had heard nothing from her. Silence, where once an orchestra had played. And beyond it, something distant and terrible and absolutely consuming.

She wasn’t supposed to come to Telos. She was supposed to _die_. The mockery of a woman that the Exile was now would cease to be and her body would finally follow the Tiniat Atris had known into oblivion.

She did not wish to look upon her. She did not wish to be reminded of that day, of her empty gaze or her sullen anger. She didn’t want to know how far into the dark the Exile had descended. 

But Atris had learned how to stare into the whispering darkness without flinching. This would be no different. 

The most awful thing, Atris decided, was how the Exile didn’t even know how she had failed. Atris already had a lesson in mind, one that no Sith would truly understand.

The lightsaber that hung from her belt was bulkier than the one that Atris had built for herself. The hilt was longer. It was nicked and scarred. The beam was more intense and unstable, more suited for tearing open armor than deflecting blaster bolts neatly. Sometimes, Atris could swear that it still reeked of the battlefield, that the deaths it had wrought clung to it. 

But while it remained in Atris’s hands, it was no longer a weapon. It was a reminder of what happened to those who abandoned the Code.

Behind her, there was a shudder in the Force.

Atris tucked the Exile’s lightsaber up her sleeve and went to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> Atris doesn't carry her own lightsaber anymore. Isn't that interesting?


End file.
